


The Legend of A.C.E

by Cactushyogi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, group chat au, this is not funny rip, yuchan is alone poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactushyogi/pseuds/Cactushyogi
Summary: Because we all need A.C.E Group Chat AU





	1. Five Inches Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first GC AU and english is not my first language so pls don't expect too much...  
> Hope yall enjoy this shitty story uwu<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chilling in a toilet five inches apart cause they're very gay.
> 
> -Edited-

** Legend Of A.C.E **

****

** Chanshine ** : Hyungs

** PrinceHee ** : What did you do

** Hunnie ** : Where’s the dead body?

** Chanshine ** : NOBODY DIED!!!!

** GodKwan ** : Yet

** Chanshine ** : ....well yes, at least yet

** PrinceHee ** : WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT

** GodKwan ** : So there’s no dead body?

** Chanshine ** : WHAT NO

** Hunnie ** : We were just worried about you

**Chanshine** : You all need to stop worrying about my life and need to start worrying more about Junhee hyung’s obsession with strawberry milk

** PrinceHee ** : Sweetie I love you but leave my strawberry milk alone or I will murder you in your sleep

** KingWow ** : h e l p

** Hunnie ** : Ah shit here we go again

** PrinceHee ** : WHAT’S WRONG

** KingWow ** : Uh I’m stuck in the toilet with Byeongkwan...

 ** KingWow ** : The toilet is so small and dark, Byeongkwan and I are just five inches apart

** Chanshine ** : Two bros chilling in a toilet five inches apart cause they’re very gay

** GodKwan ** : YOU LITTLE SHIT I WILL FUCK U UP!!!

**Hunnie** : Gays

**Hunnie** : I mean guys. No cussing pls, there's a fetus right here thank you

** Chanshine ** : LMAO

** KingWow ** : Where tf is Junhee when we need him

** GodKwan ** : You know Junhee hyung could’ve just stuck with Chan instead and we’d all live a better life

** Chanshine ** : SHUT UP I’M GONNA SUE YOU HYUNG

** Hunnie ** : Chan sweetie, you didn’t even have a lawyer

** Chanshine ** : I’m gonna be my own lawyer and defend my self. No one can stop me!!

** KingWow ** : I’m wheezing

** Godkwan ** : Yo **@** ** PrinceHee  ** your kids need your help!!!!!

** KingWow ** : Kwannie, he’s here pls stop yelling

** GodKwan ** : Finally!! My hero!!!


	2. Tamagotchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Perry you'll be missed

**Legend of A.C.E**

**Hunnie** : Good evening gays

**Hunnie** : Or Bi or Pan or whatever

**PrinceHee** : Have you ever considered about maybe some of us are straight??

**Hunnie** : Bitch, as the leader of A.C.E and as the mom of the group you should've know better. None of your kids are straight

**PrinceHee** : Well maybe I'm straight???

**KingWow** : Pffttt

**Chanshine** : So is spaghetti until it gets wet

**KingWow** : Touche

**PrinceHee** : I-

**Hunnie** : Anyway what's the weather forecast for tomorrow?

**GodKwan** : 100% chance of tears

**Hunnie** : Damn ma who hurted you

**GodKwan** : I’m secretly upset but I’m gonna be distant and moody until someone figures it out

**KingWow** : Kwannie we've talked about this

**Hunnie** : Shit, Kwan you're pregnant??? 

**KingWow** : wtf hyung

**GodKwan** : PERRY IS DEAD!!!

**PrinceHee** : Perry is dead??

**Chanshine** : Perry the Platypus?

**KingWow** : Baby, I'll buy you another one don't worry

**GodKwan** : I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE!!! I WANT PERRY!!!

**Chanshine** : Uh can someone help the confused baby here? Since when Kwannie hyung has a platypus??

**Hunnie** : Byeongkwan, toys isn't supposed to live forever you know 

**Hunnie** : And Chan, no he isn't a platypus. He's Perry the Tamagotchi

**Chanshine** : He is a what

**GodKwan** : HE'S NOT A TOY!!! HE'S MY SON!!! HE'S YOUR GRANDSON!!!

**Chanshine** : AM I GETTING A BABY BROTHER?? 

**PrinceHee** : Chan, no you're not getting a baby brother. We’ve already discussed this before

**Chanshine** : :(

**PrinceHee** : Chan, no

**Chanshine** : (人ゝω・）

**PrinceHee** : That's cute but no

**Chanshine** : BUT WHYYYY 

**PrinceHee** : Donghun hyung please control your son

**Hunnie** : Well he IS your son too!

**PrinceHee** : JUST HELP ME GOD DAMMIT

**Hunnie** : Fine

**Hunnie** : Chan baby, we can't afford to have another member-

**Hunnie** : I mean baby brother. So the answer is no, okay

**Chanshine** : Hmph fine

**PrinceHee** : Thank you. Now Kwannie can you stop yelling " Perry is dead "

**GodKwan** : bUT PERRY.IS.DEAD

**PrinceHee** : Yes we know and there's nothing we can do. We can't bring him back to life. But if you stop yelling, Sehyoon hyung will buy you another one okay?

**GodKwan** : .....

**GodKwan** : Can I have two

**PrinceHee** : Yes of course you can! Right, hyung?

**KingWow** : Of course! Anything for you baby<3

**Chanshine** : Ew

**KingWow** : Shut up fetus

**GodKwan** : Okay then

**Hunnie** : Oh god finally

**GodKwan** : I'm sorry for making a mess:(

**KingWow** : Nooo it's okay. Ily baby<3

**GodKwan** : Ily too. You're the best uwu

**PrinceHee** : Sir this is a mcdonalds drive thru

**GodKwan** : 凸(｀0´)凸


	3. Dongjun Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun stop being so in love with Junhee challenge: failed

**Private Chat**

**Emoboi:** EIUFGEWUIFEWFYHIWE

**KingWow** : DUDE IT'S 3AM

**Emoboi** : I am stressed and looking for someone to end my suffering!!

**KingWow** : STOP BEING A FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN YOU HOE!!!! 

**Emoboi** : JUNHEE IS SO PRETTY LIFE IS UNFAIR

 **Emoboi** : HIS HAIR IS SO SOFT AND FLUFFY I'M IN LOVE???

**KingWow** : ITS 3 FUCKING AM!!!!

**Emoboi** : He makes my heart go swoosh bsjhabgsdahsq

**KingWow** : JUST SAY IT TO HIM YOU COWARD

**Emoboi** : I can't whAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME

**KingWow** : Are you stupid or ARE YOU STUPID

**Emoboi** : gsjkhdgskdg dgfewk HELP ME

**KingWow** : ISTG

**Dongjun Squad**

**Cutie** : Baby ily but what the fuck is this

**Fetus** : Another group chat?

**Cutie** : Why are you still awake? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now?

**Fetus** : SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!!!!

**Leader Hee** : Aren't you all supposed to be sleeping in your coffin right now???

 **Leader Hee** : Especially you Chan. You aren't supposed to be awake

**Fetus** : Who is this Sleep you speak of? I don’t know her

**Leader Hee** : Chan

**Fetus** : ....

**Leader Hee** : Yuchan

**Fetus** : ....

**Leader Hee** : Kang Yuchan

**Fetus** : Give me 10 minutes and then I'll be a sleeping beauty

**Leader Hee** : Fine

**KingWow** : EVERYONE SHUT UP WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MISSION

**Cutie** : Don't tell me you're at the police station because you're trying to steal the burger king mascot just like the last time

**Leader Hee** : HE WHAT

**KingWow** : NO NO 

**KingWow** : Byeongkwan is just joking, right baby?

**Fetus** : I don't think he's joking though...?

**KingWow** : SHUT UP

 **KingWow** : Anyway, Junhee

 **KingWow** : What do you think about Donghun hyung?

**Leader Hee** : Hyung it's 3 AM

**KingWow** : JUNHEE I'M TIRED SO PLEASE JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **Leader Hee** : Fine

 **Leader Hee** : he's nice and caring

**KingWow** : And?

**Leader Hee** : He's handsome too and looks good with crop tops

 **Leader Hee** : Wait what

 **Leader Hee** : Did i i just

 **Leader Hee** : ....

 **Leader Hee** : Anyway Byeongkwan made me say that

**Cutie** : I did not????? 

**KingWow** : Okay that's enough of information

 **KingWow** : Any last words, Junhee?

**Leader Hee** : ????

**KingWow** : Good bye!

_KingWow has kicked Leader Hee out_

_KingWow has invited Emoboi_

_Emoboi has joined the group chat_

**Emoboi** : What bitch

**KingWow** : Ok rude???

 **KingWow** : Anyway Junhee loves you

**Emoboi** : Yeah right

**Fetus** : It's true hyung!!!

**Emoboi** : Due to personal reason i think y’all are lying

**Cutie** : OH DEAR GOD, FUCK YOU 

**Cutie** : _< Image Attached >_

**Emoboi** : .....

**Emoboi** : He thinks i'm handsome?

**Fetus** : He also thinks that you look good with crop tops 

**Emoboi** : SHHDIWHEDIWOE

**Cutie** : I bet 20$ that you’re blushing rn

**KingWow** : Now be a fucking man and tell him that you love him. I'm gonna back to sleep

**Fetus** : Fighting hyung!!

**Emoboi** : JHDJKHFKLFKJUHFWLIKFIWE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter i'm sorry T_T
> 
> Anyway see you next week and thank you for reading my trashy story!!!!


	4. A Panicked Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embrace your gayness!!!  
> \- Kang Yuchan
> 
> -Edited-

**Legend of A.C.E**

**PrinceHee** : Am i the only person that randomly get concerned about random stuffs at the random time? Like I was in the middle of practicing and then suddenly I was like " What was the real reason Song Joongki and Song Hye Kyo got divorced? "

**Hunnie:** .....

**KingWow:** .....

**Chanshine:** .....

**GodKwan:** U ok?

**PrinceHee:** Lmao yeah just living the hard life

**GodKwan:** Cooking?

**PrinceHee** : Mmmh

**PrinceHee** : Anyway Chan are you still at the market? We're ran out of soybean oil

**Chanshine** : Anything else?

**PrinceHee:** No that's it and please don't say yes to the 5 year old girl who keep begging you to buy her teddy bear

**Chanshine:** Ew hyung, teddy bear is so last year

**KingWow:** Yeah right, you deadass almost say yes to her 

**Chanshine:** BUT MR.BROWN IS SO CUTE

**Hunnie** : Mr.Brown?

**KingWow** : The teddy bear

**GodKwan** : Just buy a tamagotchi 

**PrinceHee** : NO MORE TAMAGOTCHI ALLOWED IN THIS GOD DAMN HOUSEHOLD I'VE HAD ENOUGH

**GodKwan** : Geez chill

**GodKwan** : Oh I almost forgot, Donghun hyung your package has arrived, it's in the living room

**Chanshine** : Oooh another nail polish?

**Hunnie** : Nah, it's a black crop top and a red leather jacket

**KingWow** : Ooh someone's gonna love it

**Hunnie** : .....

**Hunnie** : sHUT UP

**GodKwan** : Hey take a selfie with your new outfits and let us see

**Hunnie** : Why though

**GodKwan** : Cause we want to see it? 

**Hunnie** : U sure

**Chanshine** : Hurry up hyung

**Hunnie** : Junhee?

**PrinceHee** : dONT

**PrinceHee** : I- 

**PrinceHee** : I mean sure

**Hunnie** : .....

**Hunnie** : Brb

**Hunnie** : _< Image Attached >_

**KingWow** : Dang you look good

**Chanshine** : Oooh I love the jacket

**Godkwan** : Wait y'all hear something? 

**KingWow** : That's probably Junhee with his weird noises. Yo Jun, you okay?

**PrinceHee** : I am okay as always

**Hunnie** : So what do you think Junnie?

**PrinceHee** : You look good

**GodKwan** : He means you look hot

**PrinceHee** : Fucc u

**Hunnie** : Aww you're cute Junnie

**PrinceHee** : You just want me to suffer don’t you

**Chanshine** : Lmao stop being a panicked gay hyung. You need to embrace your gayness!!!!

**PrinceHee** : SHUT UP YALL PEASANTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I just realize this chapter is so fucking short pls forgive me  
> .  
> See you on friday with a new ( hopefully ) long chapter!


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan is a dramatic bitch.

**Legend of A.C.E**

**GodKwan:** HYUNG

 **GodKwan** : JUNHEE HYUNG

 **GodKwan** : HONEY

**KingWow** : Yes baby?

**PrinceHee** : What

**GodKwan** : I'M AT THE MALL AND I'M LOST HELP

**PrinceHee** : Dear God all I want is 1 normal day. This is not what I signed up for when Beat asked me to be a leader

**KingWow** : Wait where's Donghun hyung? Where's Chan?

 **KingWow** : And should I come and pick u up?

**PrinceHee** : Don't worry. Kwannie is going to be alright because I didn’t raise a weak ass bitch

**GodKwan** : Those idiots really left me!!! THIS IS NOT OK I'M SUING

**KingWow** : Baby calm down 

**GodKwan** : CALM DOWN??? I AM FUCKING LOST HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN

**Hunnie** : Calm down you drama queen

**GodKwan** : Ah there he is. That motherfucker

**Hunnie** : Wtf???

**GodKwan** : BITCH WHERE TF ARE YOU?! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SON, LEFT ME ALL BY MY SELF

**Chanshine** : We didn't left you hyung, look behind you

**GodKwan** : Oh

**Hunnie** : YOU are the one who left us, idiot. Stop walking so fast

**GodKwan** : Well, it's not my fault! Try to keep up old man

**Hunnie** : Istg this bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter!!


	6. Ice Cream For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.C.E is a bunch of weirdos

**Legend of A.C.E**

**KingWow:** God gives his hardest battles to his strongest angel

**Chanshine:** Hyung I just need you to open the strawberry jam jar

**Hunnie:** I'M SO EXCITED FOR OUR VACATION

**GodKwan:** Why would you look forward to spending your vacation alone

**Hunnie:** Why are you so disrespectful

**PrinceHee:** Okay so what y'all wanna do for our vacation?

**Chanshine:** _*is typing*_

**PrinceHee:** No we can't do that Chan

**Chanshine:** EVERYONE IS GOING TO AREA 51 SO WHY CAN'T WE

**GodKwan:** Let's rob a bank

**PrinceHee:** KIM BYEONGKWAN THAT'S ILLEGAL WHAT ARE YOU THINKING

**PrinceHee:** Anyway Kwannie go get ready and take a shower. We're getting breakfast

**GodKwan:** A shower?

**PrinceHee:** Yes. A shower

**GodKwan:** What kind of activity is that?

**PrinceHee:** I'm tired please just do it

**Chanshine:** Fineee

**Hunnie:** You two getting breakfast without us? Wow I feel betrayed

**PrinceHee:** Geez stop being dramatic, I promise to buy ice cream for him

**KingWow:** Ice cream for breakfast?

**PrinceHee:** He asked for it

**Chanshine:** And you're okay with his choice?

**PrinceHee:** You know how persistent he is when it comes to food

**Hunnie:** But it's unhealthy

**GodKwan:** I'm done   
**GodKwan:** **@hunnie** hyung, we're here for a good time not a long time

**PrinceHee:** Okay so we will be back at idk, 9? And for god's sake please don't do anything dangerous

**Hunnie:** Yeah don't worry. Be careful tho, Kwannie can be a little wild sometimes

**GodKwan:** HEY

**KingWow:** Be careful baby, and don't eat too much ice cream

**GodKwan:** Alright~

**Chanshine:** Bye hyungs!!!

**PrinceHee:** Oh and Chan don't forget to drink your juice, you too Sehyoon hyung

**Hunnie:** Hey don't worry okay? I'm gonna take care of these two idiots

**Chanshine:** (｀Д´)

**PrinceHee:** Okay then bye

**GodKwan:** Bye hoes

_PrinceHee has gone offline_   
_GodKwan has gone offline_

**Hunnie:** So  
**Hunnie:** Kim Sehyoon

**KingWow:** Pls stop I'm tired, I'm going to cry

**Hunnie:** JUST WASH THE FUCKING DISHES

**KingWow:** I WILL!!!

**Chanshine:** Can someone teach me how to play mario bros, it's not working

**KingWow:** Have you press the start button

**Chanshine:** Let me see

  
**Chanshine:** Oh it's working!!! Thank you hyung!

**Hunnie:** .....

**KingWow:** .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all pls follow me on Tumblr @cactushyogi. I need more friends :((  
> .  
> Ty so much for reading! See you next week!


	7. The Salad Is On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee is sick, so Yuchan is trying to be a good kid

**Legend of A.C.E**

**Hunnie:** I just fell down the stairs and I think I broke my ass

**Chanshine:** What ass?

**GodKwan:** PFFFTT

**PrinceHee:** Dinner is almost ready

**KingWow:** I thought you were sick?

**PrinceHee:** Nah I'm okay

**Chanshine:** Wait you're sick?

**PrinceHee:** I'm fine

**GodKwan:** Wdym, you're not fine!!! I saw you almost faint at the stage today

**Hunnie:** Junhee

**PrinceHee:** Guys I swear I'm fine!

**Hunnie:** Park Junhee

**PrinceHee:** Ugh what

**Hunnie:** Go back to your room now and take a rest please

**PrinceHee:** Fine but before that I have an announcement for y'all  
**PrinceHee:** DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH MY STRAWBERRY MILK  
**PrinceHee:** OR I WILL BURN THIS FUCKING BUILDING

**KingWow:** Lmao you're joking right

**PrinceHee:** Did I fucking sutter

**Hunnie:** Okay so we can't touch your strawberry milk, noted. So now, stop preparing for dinner and go back to your room please?

_PrinceHee has gone offline_

**Hunnie:** Oh God, I hope he will be okay

**GodKwan:** You really love him huh

**Hunnie:** Shut up

**GodKwan:** Make me

**Hunnie:** Kim Byeongkwan I will fucked you up

**KingWow:** Bitch only I allowed to do that

**Hunnie:** YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT

**KingWow:** Well we never knew

**GodKwan:** Wait do you guys smell something?

**Hunnie:** Oh fuck where's Yuchan

**Chanshine:** I'm here

**KingWow:** What.are.you.doing

**Chanshine:** Well I just trying to be a good kid so I made a fruit salad for Junhee hyung

**GodKwan:** Oh okay

**Chanshine:** But Idk how, suddenly the salad is on fire  
**Chanshine:** and the kitchen is currently so hot ( like me )  
**Chanshine:** So help me I guess?

**Hunnie:** OH MY GOD

_Hunnie has gone offline_

**PrinceHee:** Guys

**GodKwan:** If you smell something weird, just ignore it. Sehyoon hyung accidentally burn his hair

**PrinceHee:** What the fuck

**GodKwan:** You know he's clumsy 

**PrinceHee:** You know what, I'm really tired rn you guys are on your own, but can someone tell me where's the medicine box?

**GodKwan:** It's in the living room

**PrinceHee:** Thank you

_PrinceHee has gone offline_

**KingWow:** Dang he must be really sick  
**KingWow** : Also Kwannie, why me?

**GodKwan:** Sorry lmao Ily 

**Hunnie:** Kang Yuchan is not allowed to cook ever again

**Chanshine:** I was just chopping some fruits!!!

**Hunnie:** I SAW YOU TRYING TO GRILL THE APPLES

**Chanshine:** THE APPLES WERE FROZEN SO I TRIED TO UNFREEZE IT

**Hunnie:** JUST STAY AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN OKAY

**Chanshine:** WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN

_Chanshie has gone offline_

**Hunnie:** I'm way too old for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to upload this chapter on monday but there were a massive blackout in my city ( and in other 4 big cities too ) so fml


	8. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be a wrapper!  
> \- Lil Chan

**Private Chat**

**Hunnie:** Jun did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?

**HeeHee:** Did you just call me satan?

**Private Chat**

**Baby Chan** : Hyung this is my report card  
**Baby Chan** : _< Image Attached>_

**PrinceHee:** Okay so you got A for science and B for math that's not bad  
**PrinceHee** : Hold up- F FOR WRITING???

**Baby Chan** : They asked me to wrote my name on the exam paper, so i wrote " Lil Chan "

**PrinceHee** : That's- that's not your name

**Baby Chan** : It is my REAL name. Gwangsuk hyung gave it to me

**PrinceHee:** Who

**Baby Chan** : Feeldog hyung 

**PrinceHee:** That bitch how dare he

**Legend of A.C.E**

**PrinceHee:** Did y'all fuckers know that our Sunshine fail his writing class because he wrote " Lil Chan " as his name on the exam paper? And it's all Feeldog's fault!!!!

**Chanshine:** (｀Д´)

**GodKwan:** LMAOOOO

**Hunnie:** Channie why are you like this

**Chanshine:** It's because I want to be a wrapper!!!

  
**Chanshine:** *rapper

_KingWow changed Chanshine's username to Wrapper_

**GodKwan:** Lololol good job baby

**Wrapper:** Fucc u hyung

**GodKwan:** *le gasps*

**PrinceHee:** KANG YUCHAN!!!!

**KingWow:** Chan, what did Junhee and Donghun hyung say about cuss words?

**Wrapper:** .....  
**Wrapper:** Not to use them

**KingWow:** And what did I say?

**Wrapper:** That I should use them!

**PrinceHee:** HYUNG!  
**PrinceHee:** YALL GROUNDED EXCEPT DONGHUN HYUNG

**GodKwan:** What did I do?!! I'm an adult!!!

**Hunnie:** Byeongkwan, you eat cereals for dinner

**Godkwan:** And your point is?

**Hunnie:** ....  
**Hunnie:** Anyway Chan you should apologize to Junnie and don't ever listen to Sehyoon again

**KingWow:** dOnT eVeR lIstEn tO sEhYoOn aGaIn

**Wrapper:** Sorry mom (*・∀-)☆

**PrinceJunhee:** I forgive you but you're still grounded

**Wrapper:** （πーπ）

**Hunnie:** Anyway since it's summer, we should all go to the beach

**Wrapper:** Does your plan include times for snack?

**GodKwan:** I don't own a swimsuit

**KingWow:** I don't see that as a problem ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

**Wrapper:** Hyung that's creepy....

**PrinceHee:** Listen to me, I love y'all so much but y'all can be so weird sometimes...

**Hunnie:** Just Ignore them

**PrinceHee:** Okay so, how about tomorrow?

**KingWow:** Cool I'm in

**GodKwan:** I'm in too

**Wrapper:** I'M SO EXCITED!! I CAN'T WAIT

**PrinceHee:** I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day

**Hunnie:** Don't worry I got ur back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring chapter sorry :( but anyway see you next week!!!


	9. A Win For The Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ship is sailing!!!  
> \- Kang Yuchan
> 
> -edited-

**Legend of A.C.E**

**KingWow:** I believe that sharks used to have a pink skin

**Hunnie:** How high are you

**KingWow:** Idk 5'9?

**Hunnie:** .....

**PrinceHee:** please remind me to never let y'all go to the beach again

**KingWow:** It's not our fault!! Those bitches destroyed Chan's sand castles!!!

**PrinceHee:** Those " Bitches " ARE SMALL KIDS

**KingWow:** So?

**PrinceHee:** *sighs*

**Hunnie:** Anyway since I'm bored let's play truth or dare

**GodKwan:** I'm in!!! Let me go first!!!

**Hunnie:** Alright

**GodKwan:** Sehyoon hyung! Truth or dare?

**KingWow:** truth

**GodKwan:** If I died, how much you will miss me?

**KingWow:** It's cute that you think death can get you out of this relationship

**GodKwan:** (*≧∀≦*)

**Hunnie:** Gross

**GodKwan:** Aw are you grumpy because you lost at bingo?

**Wrapper:** I'm next! Kwannie hyung! Truth or dare?

**GodKwan:** Truth

**PrinceHee:** Yall cowards

**Wrapper:** Well what type of flower, do I remind you of?

**GodKwan:** Rose

**Wrapper:** Aww it is because I'm beautiful?

**GodKwan:** No it's because you're the most basic bitch here

**Wrapper:** I'm offended

**GodKwan:** I'm just being honest tho

**Hunnie:** Alright next my turn! Junhee, truth or dare

**PrinceHee:** Since I'm not a coward like yall, I choose dare

**Hunnie:** Well I dare you to be my boyfriend

**GodKwan:** OH MY GOD FUCKING FINALLY

**Wrapper:** HAUZJSJDJSJSJJS

**KingWow:** YO THATS SMOOTH ASF

**Hunnie:** Junhee?

**GodKwan:** Hyung are you still alive?

**PrinceHee:** Well well isn’t it the feelings I've been trying to avoid 

**Hunnie:** What

**PrinceHee:** Uh nothing

**Hunnie:** So? You know it's okay if you don't want to...

**Wrapper:** NO YOU CAN'T SAY NO HYUNG!!! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY SHIP!!!!

**Hunnie:** Jun?

**Hunnie:** Please say something. You know I love you right?

**PrinceHee:** What

**Hunnie:** You... Didn't know?

**PrinceHee:** SINCE WHEN

**Hunnie:** Idk since always?

**PrinceHee:** WHAT

**GodKwan:** Congratulations you’re the last one to notice 

**PrinceHee:** Well

**KingWow:** *drum rolls*

**PrinceHee:** Okay?

**Hunnie:** Okay what

**GodKwan:** SAY IT YOU LOSER

**PrinceHee:** I don't really have an option huh

 **PrinceHee:** Lee Donghun, yes I will be your boyfriend

**GodKwan:** ANOTHER WIN FOR THE GAYS!!!

**Wrapper:** DONGJUN STAN WHERE YALL AT JSJDJDJDK

**PrinceHee:** Shut up yall!!

_PrinceHee has logged off_

**Hunnie:** Aww he's shy

**KingWow:** Congrats hyung! I'm really happy for you

**Hunnie:** Thank you guys hehe

**GodKwan:** But now Chan is alone

**Wrapper:** Nah hyung I'm fine. I'm straight btw

**Hunnie:** You what

**KingWow:** You are straight...? Since when??

**Wrapper:** Idk I'm still confused too but for now I'm currently straight. Maybe its just a phase lol

**Hunnie:** Okay, if you got any questions, feel free to ask us

**Wrapper:** Okay hyung! And congrats hyung!!

**GodKwan:** Yeah congrats! 

**Hunnie:** Thank you uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me Chan is the straightest member in A.C.E and the gayest is ofc Kim Byeongkwan but idk he's probably bi???
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for the kudos and the comments Ily guys uwu uwu


	10. Dramatic Gays and Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WowKwan, as always dramatic as hell. Junhee is having a little trust issues. And Yuchan is just being himself.

**Legend of A.C.E**

**Wrapper** : Hyungs, I'm working on my homework rn so I need to ask you guys a questions

**GodKwan** : Go ahead

**Wrapper** : What are you guys scared of?

**PrinceHee** : Ghosts

**Hunnie** : Idk death?

**Godkwan** : Bugs maybe?

**KingWow** : Clowns

**Wrapper** : So you are scared of yourself?

**KingWow** : I will fight you

**Hunnie** : What sound is that

**PrinceHee:** Oh crap  
**PrinceHee** : Sehyoon hyung  
**PrinceHee** : Please don't tell me you just threw Chan out of the window again

**KingWow:** I will not tell you then

**PrinceHee:** OH MY GOD CHAN MY BABY ARE YOU OKAY?

**Wrapper:** I'm okay but **@King_Wow** I will kill your boyfriend!!!

**GodKwan:** Oh shit, baby save me!

**King_Wow:** DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY BABY

**GodKwan:** Aww

**Hunnie:** Y'all dramatic asf

**Wrapper:** THEN CHANGE MY USERNAME

**King_Wow:** Fine

_King_Wow changed Wrapper's username to Dumb_

**Dumb:** HEY!!!!

**PrinceHee:** .....

**Hunnie:** Anyway Jun wanna hang out? And have some fun?

**PrinceHee:** Fun? Like sleep?

**Hunnie:** Uh.. Idk maybe?

**PrinceHee:** why though

**Hunnie:** Just because?

**GodKwan:** God hyung, he literally just ask you to go on a date

**Hunnie:** thank you Byeongkwan

**PrinceHee:** Ohhh... Okay then

**King_Wow:** Btw  
**King_Wow:** Father **@Hunnie**  
**King_Wow:** And mother **@PrinceHee**

**Dumb:** You never called him mother before?

**King_Wow:** Ik. I'm older than him duh  
**King_Wow** : Anyway may I go to the new cat cafe with the star of my life a.k.a Kim Byeongkwan a.k.a my boyfriend a.k.a my baby?

**PrinceHee:** That's disgusting but sure why not

**GodKwan:** Shut up. You're just jealous

**King_Wow:** Thank you so much

**Hunnie:** Oh before you go

**King_Wow** : Yes?

**Hunnie:** Take Chan with you

**Dumb:** YES!!! CUTE KITTIES HERE I COME

**GodKwan:** DAD WHY

**Hunnie:** No reasons

**King_Wow:** BUT MOTHER **@PrinceHee**

**PrinceHee:** No buts, take him with you.

**GodKwan:** AW COME ON

**Dumb:** I'M READY!

**King_Wow:** *sighs* let's go then

_King_Wow has logged off_

**Dumb:** YEAY!!

_Dumb has logged off_

**GodKwan:** I hate yall so much

_GodKwan has logged off_

**PrinceHee** : I can't stand those idiots

**Hunnie** : Ikr

**PrinceHee** : Btw... Can I ask you something?

**Hunnie** : Sure. Anything.

**PrinceHee** : So we are boyfriends right?

**Hunnie** : Yeah of course

**PrinceHee** : And I'm not just your summer fling?

**Hunnie:** What  
**Hunnie:** Of course not! You are not just my summer fling. You are more than that. You are my boyfriend. You're my whole world

**PrinceHee:** Aw  
**PrinceHee** : Thank you and I'm sorry. I have you know... Trust issues

**Hunnie:** Sweetheart, you can trust me okay? I will never hurt you

**PrinceHee** : Did u just called me-

**Hunnie** : Sweetheart? Yes. I will call you babe too or sometimes love

**PrinceHee** : FJFJCJYOUARESOCUTEJSJ

**Hunnie** : Love you too babe<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most boring chapter ever I'm so sorry
> 
> .
> 
> See you next week!


	11. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For our next comeback, we're gonna wear a special costumes made from paper bags  
> \- Kim Sehyoon
> 
> -edited-

**Legend of A.C.E**

**GodKwan:** Fuck, how drunk was I last night? I just woke up in my closet and hugging a pic of Sehyoon hyung

**PrinceHee:** Well you tried to make out with Sehyoon hyung in front of Chan, and picked a fight with Chan's rubber duck

**Wrapper:** R.i.p my poor duckie

**GodKwan:** ....

**Hunnie:** WHY DO THEY MAKE STAIRS SO DAMN SLIPPERY?!! I JUST WANT TO WALK AROUND WITH MY SILK SOCKS WITHOUT RISKING MY DAMN LIFE!!

**KingWow:** Did you just fell again

**Hunnie:** Sadly yes, oh god pls just fuck me I hate my life

**KingWow:** Nah sorry It's Junhee's job not mine

**PrinceHee:** HYUNG WTF THERE'S A CHILD IN HERE

**GodKwan:** Can someone help me draw a straight line

**Dumb:** You can't draw a straight line??

**GodKwan:** Well I'm not straight yknow

**Dumb:** I'll help you  
**Dumb** : Is this straight enough  
**Dumb** : _< Image Attached >_

**GodKwan:** That's not even straight-

**Dumb:** Are you sure? I think this is straight enough

**GodKwan:** As sure as you are sure about your " straightness "

**Dumb:** ...I'm not even sure that i'm straight

**GodKwan:** That's the point

**KingWow:** Kwannie I'm cold

**GodKwan:** Oh my god baby are you okay? should I turn off the AC???

**Hunnie:** Jun I'm cold too

**PrinceHee:** Bitch wdym you're cold??? It's summer rn

**Hunnie:** WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME

**PrinceHee:** *sighs*

**KingWow:** Jun, do you have any paper bags?

**PrinceHee:** The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence

**KingWow:** You can just say no

**Hunnie:** Okay first, Kwannie need Chan's help, and now you ask for a paper bag. What the hell are you guys doing rn

**GodKwan:** It's... A secret.

**PrinceHee:** Both of you are suspicious af

**KingWow:** We're just making costumes

**Hunnie:** What costumes?

**GodKwan:** For our next comeback

**PrinceHee:** What comeback????

**KingWow:** Uh so for our next comeback, we're gonna wear a special costumes made from paper bags

**GodKwan:** BEFORE YALL GOT MAD @ US, THIS IS ALL CHAN'S IDEA

**Dumb:** IT'S NOT MY IDEA!

**GodKwan:** IT'S YOURS, YOU'RE THE FIRST WHO MENTION IT

**Dumb:** BUT YALL AGREE WITH ME I FEEL BETRAYED 

**Dumb:** WHY SHORT PEOPLE ARE MEAN TO TALL PEOPLE

**GodKwan:** BITCH I'M CUTER THAN YOU AND FYI PEOPLE PREFER CATS OVER GIRAFFES

**PrinceHee:** Wait wait wait, does our manager know about this?

**KingWow:** Ofc no duh

**PrinceHee:** Y'all- y'all insane

**Hunnie:** Anyway I'm going to the grocery store with Jun 

**PrinceHee:** Don't do something stupid and dangerous okay

**GodKwan:** Can I play with my ouija board

**PrinceHee:** What part of " Don't do something stupid and dangerous " that you don't understand??? 

**KingWow:** We're gonna be okay just go

**Hunnie:** Okay then, we'll be right back

_Hunnie has logged off_

**Dumb:** Enjoy your date hyungs!

 **PrinceHee:** ITS NOT A DATE SHUT UP

_PrinceHee has logged off_

**KingWow:** So

**GodKwan:** Baby Ily but no

**KingWow:** I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED YOU ANYTHING

**GodKwan:** You're my boyfriend, I KNOW YOU. I know you're gonna make us to do crazy dumb shit

**KingWow:** I just want a Burger King!!!

**GodKwan:** Oh

**Dumb:** Me too!!

**GodKwan:** Let's go then, I'm hungry too

**Dumb:** Yeay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter I'm sorry pls forgive my lazy ass T_T


	12. Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has finally found his real identity
> 
> -edited-

**Legend of A.C.E**

**Hunnie** : Where’s Kwannie 

**GodKwan** : I’m here

**Hunnie** : Chan?

**GodKwan** : Chan is dead

**Hunnie** : BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO

**Dumb** : HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS

**GodKwan** : YOU PUSHED ME FIRST

**Dumb** : YOU STOLE MY MILK

**GodKwan** : ITS JUST A MILK

**Dumb** : ITS MY MILK

**GodKwan** : Someone Send me words of encouragement so I don’t kill Chan today

**PrinceHee** : You can’t take Sehyoon hyung to prison with you

**Godkwan** : Tru

**KingWow:** Don’t leave me baby:(

**GodKwan:** I won’t<3

**Hunnie** : e

 **Hunnie** : w

**GodKwan** : So how old were you guys when you found out that Santa wasn’t real?

**Dumb** : Wait Santa isn’t real?

**PrinceHee** : NO HE IS REAL

**GodKwan** : He’s not...?

**PrinceHee** : HE IS REAL CHANNIE DON’T WORRY

**GodKwan** : Ok then...

**PrinceHee** : Anyway Chan, get ready we have to go come out

**Dumb** : I’m pansexual

**PrinceHee** : ....

 **PrinceHee** : Not what I meant but I still love you and support you

**Hunnie** : Channie you’re not straight?

**Dumb:** Nope. I told you, it’s was just a phase

**KingWow:** We’re proud of you

**Dumb:** Uwu don’t make me blush senpai (*≧∀≦*)

**KingWow:** Don’t do that fucking weeb shit with me

**Dumb:** You’re so mean!!! You’re going to hell periodt

**KingWow:** I’m already going there, I’m gay

**PrinceHee:** Aren’t we all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why my chapter is getting shorter...  
> .  
> See you next week!!


	13. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Byeongkwan is an idiot sandwich  
> -edited-

* * *

**Legend of A.C.E**

**GodKwan** : I fucking hate life, I go around trying to act nice and this is how the world pays me back istg

**Hunnie** : Don’t be so dramatic

**GodKwan** : I JUST WANT MORE ICE CREAM THAT’S IT

**PrinceHee** : You ate too much ice cream!!!

**KingWow** : Babe stop

**GodKwan** : (◞‸◟)

**KingWow** : You’re so cute aw

**Dumb** : Aw? More like ew

**KingWow** : I’m seriously about to hit you harder than your mom ever did

**Hunnie** : Kids stop

**KingWow:** I AM NOT A LITTLE KID I’M THE SAME AGE AS YOU ARE 

**Hunnie** : Look, I don’t care I’m STILL older than you so respect me

**Dumb** : Hit me then **@KingWow** I have no fears!!! 

**Hunnie** : What if you woke up one day and Byeongkwan’s taller than you

**Dumb** : I have one fear

**GodKwan** : Say what you want, I'm still cuter than you at the end of the day

**PrinceHee** : N e ways, listen up yall fuckers 

**Dumb** : :(

**PrinceHee** : Not you Chan we’re happy you’re here

**PrinceHee** : Today is cleaning day so y’all better help me clean 

**GodKwan** : :(

**Hunnie** : Listen to your mother kid!

**KingWow** : Someone help me clean my sins

**PrinceHee** : No you can’t clean your sins, you have too much

**KingWow** : Ngl I hate you so much

**PrinceHee** : I hate myself too bitch you ain’t special

**Hunnie** : Aw pls don’t hate yourself love <3

**PrinceHee** : Just kidding, don’t worry uwu

**Dumb** : You guys are so disgustingly cute

**PrinceHee** : So, Kwannie your task is to do the laundry, Sehyoon hyung please clean the bathroom, and Chan you need to clean your room

**Hunnie** : What about me?

**PrinceHee** : You can wash the dishes 

**Dumb** : THAT’S LITERALLY THE EASIEST TASK YOU’RE SO UNFAIR

**GodKwan** : Oh fuck btw we have a problem

**Hunnie** : Let me guess, you caused it?

**GodKwan** : I accidentally washed white clothes and colorful clothes together 

**GodKwan** : Uh oh someone’s white shirt is turning into pink 

**GodKwan** : Oh shit don’t be mad but I think it’s yours hyung **@PrinceHee**

**PrinceHee** : BYEONGKWAN YOU ADOPTED PIECE OF FUCK

**Dumb** : KIM BYEONGKWAN WHAT ARE YOU

**GodKwan** : An idiot sandwich chef (T ^ T)

**Hunnie** : THIS NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR GORDON RAMSAY’S MEME

**GodKwan** : I’M SO SORRY HYUNG I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

**PrinceHee** : thanks god it’s my old shirt

**KingWow** : Lmao you poor thing 

**PrinceHee** : Don’t fucking bring my financial status into this

**GodKwan** : So... you aren’t mad at me right?

**PrinceHee** : Just... don’t do it again

**GodKwan** : Okay I’m sorry:(( Idk what’s wrong with me, I was not thinking straight 

**KingWow** : Baby you’re gay, you can’t think straight 

**GodKwan** : oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I always run out of ideas, I really want to write a QnA chapter, like you guys can submit y’all questions for the characters and they will “ answer ” it, but Idk should I do it or nah?:(  
> .  
> Tysm for reading! See you next week!


	14. Wild Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wants to be a stripper, Byeongkwan is dumb and obsessed with tamagotchi, Sehyoon is obsessed with burger king  
> -edited-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting busy with my school and my part time job, so next chapter will be the last chapter:(

** Legend of A.C.E **

** GodKwan:** Guys

** Hunnie: ** What the fuck do you want

** GodKwan:** Istg f u hyung

 **GodKwan** : Anyways, I broke my baby's laptop and now he's mad at me

**PrinceHee** :  Wtf have you lost your mind

**GodKwan** : Kinda?

** Dumb: ** Did you try putting it in rice?

** GodKwan: ** Keep talking and I'll beat your ass

** Dumb: ** I'm just trying to help ( ￣ ^ ￣ )

** KingWow:** Y’all please be quite, I’m breaking down rn

** GodKwan:** :((

** KingWow: ** Maybe i should date Chan instead. At least he won’t disappoint me

** GodKwan: ** NOOO BBY I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T DATE HIM

** Dumb:** Ew no hyung thank you very much, I’m dating Feeldog hyung

**PrinceHee:** YOU’RE DATING WHO??

**Hunnie:** SINCE WHEN

**Dumb:** Since yesterday? \\(//∇//)\

**GodKwan** : But you’re A BABY

**Dumb:** I’m not!!

**KingWow:** Wow so everyone’s happy except me

_ KingWow has gone offline_

** Hunnie: ** Dramatic bitch

** GodKwan: ** Ok but are we just gonna ignore how cute he is, when he’s sulking 

**PrinceHee** : Hoe, he's mad at you wdym

** GodKwan: ** WELL WHAT SHOULD I DO, MOM, DAD, DUMB BABY HELP

** Dumb: ** What did you just call me, shortie??

**Hunnie** : YOU are the dumb one, Kim Byeongkwan

** GodKwan: ** MOM **@PrinceHee** HELP ME:((((

** PrinceHee: ** Idk maybe the battery is low? 

** GodKwan: ** ....

 **GodKwan** : BRB

**Dumb** : Why are you like this

**Hunnie:** Everyone please type “ Byeongkwan is a dumb bitch “ 

**PrinceHee:** Byeongkwan is a dumb bitch

**Dumb:** Byeongkwan is a dumb b****

**GodKwan:** I really hate it when you’re right  **@PrinceHee**

**PrinceHee:** Ha told you so

**Hunnie:** Wait so it’s working now?

**GodKwan:** ....yes

**Dumb** : The amount of stupidity that you have, are limitless 

**GodKwan:** You've lived with me for two years now, get used to it

**PrinceHee:** It’s more than 2 years you dumbass

**GodKwan:** Idc it’s not important.  I’m going to tell Sehyoon hyung now

_GodKwan has gone offline_

**PrinceHee:** So, Kang Yuchan

**Dumb:** ???

**PrinceHee:** Someone told me that you want to try pole dancing 

**Hunnie:** He wants to try what

**Dumb:** ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε= ┌ (; ￣◇￣ ) ┘

**PrinceHee:** It’s okay though if you want to try it

**Dumb:** Wait really?

**PrinceHee:** Yeah why not

**Dumb:** YEAY I ALWAYS WANT TO BE A STRIPPER 

**Hunnie:** WHAT

**KingWow:** What’s going on

**PrinceHee:** YOU CANNOT BE A STRIPPER CHAN

**GodKwan:** LMAOOOO THE BABY IS WILD

**Hunnie:** Chan wants to be a stripper, Byeongkwan is dumb and obsessed with tamagotchi, and Sehyoon is obsessed with burger king

**Hunnie:** What’s wrong with our kids  **@PrinceHee**

**PrinceHee:** I don’t even know *sighs*

**GodKwan:** I’m not dumb!!! I’m just clueless!!!

**KingWow:** YOU GOT NO TASTE, BURGER KING IS SUPERIOR PERIOD

**Hunnie:** Whatever

**PrinceHee:** Anyway it’s getting late, y’all should go to sleep

**GodKwan:** Good night, have a nightmare hoes


	15. Dumb, Dumber, Dumbest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb, Dumber, Dumbest a.k.a The Holy Trinity

** Legend of A.C.E **

**GodKwan:** Everything is edible if you’re brave enough 

**PrinceHee:** What did you do

**GodKwan:** Nothing

**Hunnie:** You’re suspicious 

**GodKwan:** Geez calm down

**Dumb:** He just ate my eraser!!!!

**PrinceHee:** BYEONGKWAN OH MY GOD

**GodKwan:** IT AIN’T MY FAULT, IT LOOK LIKE A REAL CHOCOLATE 

**Hunnie:** You’re so fucking dumb 

**GodKwan:** Excuse you, I’m a child. I don’t really know what the fuck I’m doing

_ Hunnie changed GodKwan’s username to Dumber _

**Dumber:** BITCH

**KingWow:** Good morning peasants~

**Hunnie:** You are a fucking disease to humankind 

_Hunnie changed KingWow’s username to Dumbest_

**PrinceHee:** Ah, dumb, dumber & dumbest. The holy trinity 

**Dumbest:** I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL

**Dumbest:** N e ways, since today is my anniversary with Byeongkwan, can we go out?

**PrinceHee:** Happy anniversary uwu and yes you can

**Dumb:** Happy anniversary hyungs!

**Hunnie:** Don’t forget to wear condoms 

**Dumber:** ಠ _ ಠ

**Dumbest:** Don’t tell me how to live my life!

**PrinceHee:** HYUNG TF

**Hunnie:** Oh before you go, do any of you guys want foods from McDonald?

**Dumb:** I want a happy meal!!!

**Dumbest:** Why not Burger King

**Hunnie:** Bitch, you want it or not

**Dumbest:** I want a Big Mac then

**Dumber:** Apple Pie for me

**Hunnie:** What about you love? **@PrinceHee** order what ever you want, i’m buying

**PrinceHee:** Uh Idk, I’m not hungry

**Hunnie:** Yes Ik you’re not hungry, you’re Junhee

**Hunnie:** You know what I’m going to force you to eat, so I’m ordering you a salad and a cheeseburger

**Dumb:** Hyung... That’s a really bad dad joke

**PrinceHee:** Finee, thank you for taking care of me tho

**Hunnie:** You’re welcome love<3

**PrinceHee:** You’re the best

**Hunnie:** Well what can I say? I’m straight from heaven 

**PrinceHee:** Duh, you’re gay from hell 

**Dumber:** Y’all weird

**Dumber:** Oh btw Chan I need to borrow your laptop

**Dumb:** I’m sorry what? I can’t hear you, you’re too short

**Dumber:** I will shoot you

**PrinceHee:** Byeongkwan no

**Dumb:** If I die in the next 5 minutes please tell Feeldog hyung that I love him and tell him to take care of our baby

**PrinceHee:** WHAT BABY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

**Dumbest:** LMAO YOU’RE PREGNANT?

**Dumb:** Oh, you guys didn’t know?

**Hunnie:** E X P L A I N

**Dumb:** Let me just show it to you all

**Dumb:** _< Image Attached >_

**Dumber:** It’s a.... dog

**Dumb:** Yup!! She’s so cute, I love her so much!!!

**PrinceHee:** I thought-

**PrinceHee:** Nevermind

**Hunnie:** What’s her name?

**Dumb:** Sunshine! 

**Dumbest:** Aw that’s a pretty name

**Dumb:** Ik!!!! 

**Dumber:** We should adopt a pet too:((

**PrinceHee:** I’m sorry but you know the rules

**Dumbest:** Anyways, Kwannie grab your swimsuit, we’re going to the beach because you’re my bitch<3

**Dumber:** (〃ω〃) 

_ Dumber has gone offline _

**Dumbest:** Goodbye hoes

_ Dumbest has gone offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so this is the last chapter. I really want to add more chapters but unfortunately I’m getting busy T_T thank you so much for all the comments and the kudos, and I’m really sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors in this story. See you next time! <3


End file.
